enchino_the_mystic_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Long Arm of the Law
is the second episode of Mystic Forest Fighters. Previous: A New Beginning Next: Eleventh Murder Summary Luke knocks out his thirteenth criminal catch in the first two days since he joined the guild, a penguin who was caught loitering. Lucille commends Luke on his accomplishments, and Luke asks why Enchino is so ridden with crime. Lucille tells Luke that the Mystic Forest Fighters handle all types of crime, ranging from the smallest of offenses to major ones. Luke gets irritated that they will probably hear claims of brutality, but the two shrug it off. Meanwhile, Joey shows Noah to a dojo where he practices to showcase his moves for Noah. Noah asks Joey about his upcoming initiation, to which Joey claims there isn't much crime happening that requires attention yet. Luke and Lucille return to the guild, where Greg approaches them. Greg tells Luke that Walter, the infamous detective and beloved member of the guild, wishes to see him to discuss the Enchi case face to face. Greg tells Luke that due to Walter's reputation, he lives in secrecy, giving Luke Walter's address. Luke asks if Lucille can come with him, but Greg denies by saying Walter has only asked to see Luke. Lucille asks if she could go with and just wait outside, to which Greg says he will have to ask Saad. Entering Saad's quarters, Greg asks Saad if Lucille may go with Luke to visit Walter. Saad thinks it through, before declining. Luke proceeds to argue that he can't leave his partner behind, as that would go against both the guild and his own regulations. Saad smiles and tells Luke he expected that reaction, and that he was testing Luke's loyalty to his partner and the guild rules. Lucille is allowed to go with Luke. When the duo leaves, Greg asks Saad how he knew Luke wouldn't fall for it. Saad claims that he can see more than meets the eye with Luke, and gazes at a picture of a wizard. Joey and Noah reach the dojo, where Noah sits in a chair as Joey goes to change into his training outfit. In the meantime, Noah tries to practice, but fails to. He is then approached by a beagle named Scott, who reveals to be Joey's Sensei. Noah and Scott talk for a while, and Scott reveals that Joey is his favorite student. Joey then emerges and speaks to Scott, before they begin training in a montage. Luke and Lucille arrive at Walter's house, as Luke climbs the tree to enter while Lucille waits outside. Upon knocking on the door, Luke is greeted by a snake named Winslow. Winslow tells Luke that he is the cover-up for Walter, recognizing Luke's necklace. Winslow shows Luke to Walter, as Luke and Walter meet face to face. Walter and Luke introduce themselves, discovering they already know vast information about each other. Walter reveals to Luke that he was one of the founders of the Mystic Forest Fighters alongside Saad, Greg and a man named Ter who was killed on a mission. Walter asks Luke why his partner is outside, to which Luke wonders how Walter could know. Walter deducts that because Luke would be smart enough to not leave his partner behind, he had to have brought her. Walter sends Winslow to bring Lucille inside. Walter explains to Luke what Enchi has been doing, killing many people using spells Saratis had taught. Winslow brings Lucille in, who bows to Walter. Walter scolds Lucille for bowing to him, but not bowing to Luke as well, as Walter claims himself to hold no superiority over Luke. Suddenly, the police chief Chief Pupper arrives with urgent news. Walter introduces Luke and Lucille to him, revealing that both of them will help with the Enchi case. Chief Pupper tells Walter that a suspect for being Enchi has been spotted heading toward the construction site after using Saratis' spells to rob people. Walter sends Luke and Lucille to apprehend the suspect. Scott and Joey finish training, and Noah is left amazed. Scott tells Noah that they may have one on one sessions in the future, too. Joey and Noah then leave the dojo and head for an ice cream vendor. The two talk, until a scream is heard from a woman who's purse had been stolen. Upon looking, a cat is seen running off with the purse in question. Noah jumps on Joey's shoulder as they pursue the cat. After a tiring run, Noah tells Joey to throw him at the cat. Joey throws Noah at the cat, as Noah latches onto it. Noah attacks the cat from the back, while the cat tries to throw him off. While doing so, the cat slams it's head on a lamppost and falls unconscious. Joey arrives and commends Noah on his accomplishment, using that as his initiation. Meanwhile, Luke and Lucille arrive at the construction site and wait for the suspect. When she arrives, she strikes Lucille with a lightning bolt and runs. Luke and the suspect engage in a chase through the construction zone, shooting lightning bolt spells at each other. In the distance, Noah is startled by the lightning. Luke eventually corners the suspect, but finds a harmless fox in the place of the woman he was chasing. He then remembers his cousin Anastasia had both Saratis' powers and the abilities to shapeshift into a fox. Upon being figured out, Anastasia transforms back into a person. Luke, angered by his cousin, grabs her by the shoulders and yells at her. Anastasia proceeds to kiss Luke on the lips after Lucille arrives behind Luke. Luke breaks away from Anastasia, but she grabs him seductively and tells him that being family means nothing, since people can't choose their family members. Luke handcuffs Anastasia, as she tells Luke that she's not Enchi. She was following Luke and had only gotten to Enchino shortly after Luke did. Anastasia explains that she hacked Luke's computer and read his conversations with Greg online regarding the Mystic Forest Fighters and Enchi. Lucille scolds Anastasia, who then tells Lucille to back off because Luke is her's. Lucille grows angry and replies by saying that Luke is her's, before correcting herself by saying he's her partner. Luke and Lucille then take Anastasia to jail. Noah meets up with the woman who's purse had been stolen. He tells her that he is part of the Mystic Forest Fighters, and she awards him with a few gold coins. The two then bring the cat to jail. In jail, Chief Pupper finishes interviewing Anastasia and goes to speak to Luke and Lucille, claiming Anastasia had no suspicious information regarding Enchi. Luke then claims that Anastasia could not possibly be Enchi. Luke states that he checked up on Enchino's registered residents, and saw that Anastasia had registered the same day as him. He then claims that he tried to get a signal for his computer from Enchino, but failed to, meaning that Anastasia had to have hacked his computer back in America. Luke also backs his claim by saying nothing that happens in Enchino is ever made known outside of it, so Anastasia had to have done prior research. Chief Pupper is impressed by Luke's research abilities. Noah and Joey have the cat taken to a prison cell, before meeting up with Luke, Lucille and Chief Pupper. Noah and Luke exchange information about their previous tasks, while Luke reminds Noah about his cousin Anastasia and all she had done. Noah is relieved that she is in jail, but Luke reveals that he is bailing her to keep her under probation, believing she can help with the case; being another descendant of Saratis. Luke says that he takes full responsibility for her and anything she may do to him. Lucille tells Luke that if Anastasia does anything to him, she will make sure Anastasia is greatly punished. Luke pays Anastasia's bail, greatly pleasing her. Luke tells Anastasia that she can't leave him and Lucille's sight until the Enchi case is solved, to which she obliges. Luke tells Noah and Joey that they will speak to Saad about bringing Anastasia into the guild to be watched by Luke, as he leaves with her and Lucille. Noah tells Joey that he is creeped out by Anastasia, to which Joey agrees with. The two shrug it off and leave to finally go get ice cream. As Luke, Lucille and Anastasia pass by, a strange pale man watches on. He proceeds to laugh and let out a grin. Appearances *Unnamed Penguin (debut) *Luke the Werewolf *Lucille the Werewolf *Noah the Chameleon *Joey the Kangaroo *Greg the Gecko *Sensei Scott (debut) *Saad *Winslow the Snake (debut) *Walter the Weasel *Chief Pupper (debut) *Anastasia the Werefox *Unnamed Cat (debut) *Oswald Aaldenberg (debut) Trivia *It can be inferred that Luke's computer couldn't get a signal because only computers made in Enchino can work in Enchino. *Anastasia was only briefly in prison before Noah and Joey arrived, having been interviewed already. This meant that Noah and Joey had to have been very far from the prison when Anastasia was arrested. This is not improbable, as they had chased the cat for many miles before catching it. *The Mystic Forest Fighters website's character list confirmed the strange man at the end to be named Oswald Aaldenberg. He is played by Phil Dandy, the voice of Chief Pupper. Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Episodes